villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Valko
General Valko is a powerful warrior, who served Emperor Gruumm and Mora, he possess a huge reputation of destruction. He also controlled the powerful cyborg named Goradon. Valko serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Wired". He is voiced by Jason Hoyte. History Little is known about Valko. It is known that he is an evil alien warrior with fierce reputation of terrorist and destroyer. In the season Power Rangers S.P.D. Valko worked for Gruumm and Mora. In the fourteenth episode Gruumm became annoyed by all failures, which he got during his war with Power Rangers and he was now extremely wrathful and wanted to punish Mora by turning her into her real original form - Morgana. However Gruumm gave Mora one last chance to prove her loyalty to him and he told her to find a new general for him and new plan to conquer the Earth. Mora arrived at the home planet of Valko and found him. Valko was training by blasting the rocks. Valko met Mora and asked what she was doing on his planet. Mora told Valko that she came to recruit him as the new general of Gruumm's army. But he had to prove himself at first that he was worthy of being Gruumm's general. Gruumm told Mora that he possessed the creature of incredible power - Goradon. Valko arrived at Earth at the rocks near Newtech City and used his seismic detector to find Goradon in the ground. Valko ordered Goradon to rise and destroy. The ground trembled under his legs and giant crater appeared there. It was detected by seismic sensors of S.P.D. Headquarters and Rangers and Kat arrived at that place and made analysis of rocks. Valko then arrived at Gruumm's ship and told his plan to Gruumm. Gruumm considered Valko unworthy to be his general, unless Valko would prove himself worthy. Valko told Gruumm about Goradon and said that he will find sirian database of S.P.D. Patrol Headquarters to control Goradon. Valko arrived at the forest and met Broodwing. Broodwing called Valko a fool for awaking Goradon, but Valko told Broodwing that he would find the technology on the S.P.D. Headquarters and take control over Goradon. Valko paid Broodwing and bought a robot Tyning for attack on the base. Valko attacked S.P.D. Base with army of Krybots. Valko encountered the Rangers, when they trained cadets, and told them to give him a technology to control Goradon. Rangers refused, morphed and battled Krybots. Valko fought Z, Syd and Sky and was winning. Then he noticed S.O.P.H.I.E. and realized that he needed her. He fired at her when she tried to escape. Bridge battled Valko and nearly defeated him. Jack ordered Bridge to take cadets away and they would take care of Valko. However Valko was easily defeating the rangers. Then Valko summoned his giant robot Tyning, who was piloted by Blue-Head Krybot, and ordered him to attack Delta Base. Robot fired at the base, causing it trembling. Rangers connected Kat and told her to call Delta Runners, but the doors was blocked, so they couldn't come. So Cruger asketold Kat to activate new Defense System of Delta Base, which wasn't finished yet. After Tyning was defeated, Valko left. However then when S.O.P.H.I.E. went on the street, Valko attacked her. Valko attacked S.O.P.H.I.E. and tried to catch her and force her to work for him and control Goradon. S.O.P.H.I.E fought Valko, but then she tried to escape from him. Valko pursued her and came to Piggy. Valko threatened Piggy and Piggy gave Valko S.O.P.H.I.E. Valko brought S.O.P.H.I.E to the big black warehouse and plugged her to many connectors. Valko activated his machine, which was connected to S.O.P.H.I.E. and started activation of Goradon. Thanks for Piggy, Ramgers found Valko's hideout. Valko attacked heroes in the forest and summoned Krybots. Rangers battled Krybots. After defeating Krybots, rangers morphed and battled Valko. And defeated him. Then rangers tried tried to arrest the villain, but he escaped and returned to his lair, summoning Goradon. Goradon attacked the city and Kat sent Zords to rangers. Heroes tried to battle Goradon, but monster was too powerful so S.O.P.H.I.E. tried to resist and free herself. S.O.P.H.I.E. freed herself and went to aid her friends as Goradon nearly defeated Delta Megazord and rangers left without sword. Valko attacked S.O.P.H.I.E. but she called Commander Cruger and he arrived to save her. Doggie morphed and battled the villain. Finally Cruger defeated Valko and captured him in the data card.The rangers later managed to defeat Goradon by using Delta Command Megazord with the help of S.O.P.H.I.E. Personality General Valko is determined, intelligent and arrogant individual. He was shown as arrogant, headstrong and confident and won't stop to destroy the Power Rangers and Delta Base. He was shown as cunning, intelligent and devious strategist as he captured S.O.P.H.I.E. and used her to control Goradon. However his arrogance was his weakness as he was finally defeated and captured by Cruger. Valko is also shown to be loyal to Gruumm and Mora and wanted to prove his loyalty and become Gruumm's general. However, overall Valko was just a loser and all his efforts to gain trust of Gruumm were in vain. See Also *Titanian Meteus Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Imprisoned Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Terrorists